Generally speaking hair curlers of the foregoing type include a hollow hair roller, and an axle supported from the base upon which the roller is mounted for rotation. This arrangement generally necessitates the roller being mounted on the axle prior to the hair being rolled thereon, and the roller is suspended from the mesh of hair curled around it, rather than being held in a positive location on the scalp.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,878 to Pisciotta, a base is provided with a positive gripping function. The roller is demountable from the base, and may be mounted thereon subsequent to rolling the hair. However, mounting of the roller onto the base locks the roller, whereby final adjustment of the hair tension on the roller is not possible.